Uma historia de amor SBMM
by Eduarda Dutra
Summary: Uma one da historia de amor de Sirius e Marlene


**Uma pequena one, sobre o amor de Marlene Mckinnon e Sirius Black. Espero que gostem e comentem. **

O sol estava se pondo, as cores laranjas brilhavam em volta das colinas se infiltrando pelos vidros da casa, brilhando sobre o preto, as ondas de calor iam embora e a noite chegava. Os dias bonitos e as noites frias marcavam aquela primavera.

Sirius Black olhava aquele mar escuro com contraste com vermelho. O preto das vestes em contraste com sua pele pálida, os ombros pesados, a dor no olhos, aquela agonia que explodia dentro de si. Pessoas andavam em sua volta, pessoas sentia o que ele sentia, outras que se entregavam aquele sentimento. Olhando para o horizonte e sua mente viajou pelo passado.

" Um garotinho de 11 anos olha o expresso de Hogwart com um grande sorriso no rosto, seus olhos cinzas brilhavam observando aquela agitação, crianças, adolescentes, pais choroso, os seus mal o olhavam, não era digno de atenção, mas não ligava mais se livraria daquele inferno.

Andou pela plataforma maravilhado. Talvez ali ele fosse feliz pela primeira vez. Quando caminhava sentiu uma menina morena bem pequena esbarrar nele quando fugia do que parecia do seu irmão.

- O que esta fazendo ai parado Sirius? - exclamou Bella que usava já as vezes verdes da sonserina encarando o primo

- Quem é ela? - perguntou o menino ainda fixando a morena

- Uma mestiça – falou a garota com nojo – Vem vamos entrar

O garoto se deixou levar pela prima, mas ainda observa a menina de longe. A prima quase o forçou a entrar na sua cabine, mas o garoto fugiu assim que Bella começou a falar com Lestrange. Caminho pelos corredores observando as cabines quando encontrou aquela menina da plataforma sentada do lado de uma cabine.

- Oi – falou o garoto tímido – eu sou Sirius

- Ah oi – murmurou a garota triste – eu sou Lena

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou o menino sentando o lado da morena

- Meu irmão – bufou – não me fala a onde esta minha coruja e ela estava doente – fugou

- Eu sei onde ficam os animais, se quiseres ajuda

A menina nem respondeu apenas deu um beijo no rosto do garoto e se levantou rapidamente e o puxando pela mãos. O deixando atordoado."

O chão seco era aberto, o sol sumira praticamente, levando uma parte do maroto junto.

" - Anda logo Six – chamou a menina morena que corria para fora da floresta negra

- Lena para – exclamou o moreno – não era nada

- Eu juro que vi uma aranha gigante – falou a menina assustada

- Eu tenho certeza que não – desafio o menino. Os olhos da Lena brilharam a encarar o moreno e se jogou em cima dele – SAI DE CIMA  
LENA AAAI

- Nunca – bateu nele – mais – bateu mais uma vez – me chame – o garoto segurou suas mãos – de mentirosa – mostrou a língua

Os dois se encaram e nem perceberam quando foram se aproximando, a única coisa que conseguiam fazer era tentar manter o coração dentro de si. Os lábios se tocaram num beijo simples, casto e sincero."

O senhor falava as palavras que sempre repetia, a ruiva veio ao seu lado e segurou seus ombros que tremiam.

" Sirius e Marlene liam o livro no salão comunal rindo, doces se espalhavam pelo chão, a lua brilhava no lado de fora. Os dois amigos contavam seus segredos, abriam seus coração, Lena ajudava o maroto com as questões familiares, Sirius ajudava a menina a estudar, os dois eram o porto seguro um do outro. Não importava quando saiam com outras pessoas era sempre ali que acabavam juntos e alegres.

- Lena então eu soube que estas saindo com Diggory – comentou moreno não entendia qual o problema, mas não gosta daquilo

- É – comentou a morena – e você com Partner

- Apenas diversão – sorriu marto – nada sério

- E com quem você teria algo sério, Six? - perguntou a morena o encarando nos olhos

- Com alguém como você"

Senti seu rosto queimar, o rio correr por ele, facas perfuravam seu peito que estava vazio

" Ele viu ela lá sentada, estava na hora da vingança. Ele se aproximou com calma, beijou o pescoço da garota.

- Sirius – reclamou a menina – para

- Então me faça parar Mckinoon – comentou beijando o pescoço da morena, a garota tentou emburra-lo mas falhou – Hoje é minha vingança Lena, da ultima você me deixou na vontade essa e a sua vez"

As pessoas se afastam dele e nem ligava para isso.

"- Late que to passando Six – falou a morena

- Au au – falou o maroto animado – agora que tal meu premio?

- Hoje não Six – o moreno fez uma careta – vai ter que se virar sozinho Auau

A menina se afastou mas ele a segurou

- Eu acho que tenho que te mandar para adestrador – porém o garoto não respondeu e a tentou beijar - Tchau Six – e saiu"

Olhou para céu estrelado e se zangou era para estar chovendo.

" - Cuidado por onde Marlene quem sabe um bicho papão pode te pegar – falou o moreno encostado na porta

- E você seria esse monstro? - ironizou a menina

- Não, sou muito gostoso para isso – a menina revirou os olhos – mas eu também posso te pegar – falou prendando na parede

- Me solta cachorro

- Por você eu lato, mordo, mas não solto o meu osso

- EU NÃO SOU UM OSSO

- É o mais gostoso – completou antes de beija-la"

Viu seu afilhado tentando chamar sua atenção, mas pela primeira vez ignorou

"- EU TE ODEIO BLACK – berrou a morena saindo correndo. Ele não podia deixar ela ir embora, era como se ele não estivesse completo. Foi ai que entendeu.

- LENA EU TE AMO – berro de volta a forçando parar

- O QUÊ? - perguntou a menina em choque

- EU TE AMO – berrou novamente com mais vontade – DESDE DO DIA QUE TE VI PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ – colocou as mãos no rosto da morena – você é minha vida Lena – e a beijou"

Tentou conter um soluço, pegou uma rosa.

" Os dois amantes se beijavam com desejo, amor, paixão. O moreno colou uma das pernas dela em sua volta, logo ela colocou a outra, aos beijos se encaminharam ao quarto, no qual Sirius a depositou na cama com delicadeza, espalhando beijos pelo rosto da mulher a sua frente.

As mãos dela se livram da blusa masculina enquanto ele se livrava do seu vestido a deixando semi nua sobre a cama.

- Você é tão perfeita Lena – falou com os olhos brilhando admirando a sua morena – eu – beijo o pescoço dela – te – correu os lábios pela clavícula feminina – amo – depositou um beijo no vale entre os seios e logo se livrou da peça que impedia ver aquela área do corpo feminino.

Levou as mãos aquela área enquanto beijava os lábios dela. Seus dedos contornavam cada curva do corpo feminino, deslocou os lábios da boca e correu pelo corpo beijando, mordendo, lambendo, sugando arrancando gemidos dela, fazendo se curva, pedir por mais e  
ofegar.

Lena não ficava para trás, a cada carinho recebido o maroto era recompensado, os lábios dela também corriam pelo peito do maroto o fazendo gemer baixinho, suas unhas arranhavam de leve as costas dele e a cada momento descia mas para baixo.

Logo estavam completamente nus se completando e se amando. Seus corpos se moviam com sincronia, seus sons desconexos amentava ainda mais a atmosfera de paixão entre eles, o coração acelerava, a respiração era irregular, as mãos buscavam decorar o corpo do outro, os beijos eram a sua salvação, pele contra pele, juntos.

- Sirius – chamou a morena deitada contra o peito do maroto – Acho que Harry vai ganhar um amiguinho – falou o encarando

- Vo-você – tentou continuar mas não consegui, a mulher acenou

- Parabéns Papai"

A rosa na sua mão, não eram tão bonita como ela merecia. Primeiro lugar ela não merecia parti. Ele ainda amava e amaria para sempre.

- Almofadinhas – chamou James – Temos que ir e melhor você vim também. A Lily disse para você ir ficar um dias com nós. Remo, Peter vão também.

- Já vou – murmurou

Olhou mais uma vez para dentro do buraco, naquele caixão se encontrava sua vida, seu amor, sua alegria, sua esposa e seu filho. Beijou novamente a rosa vermelha e a jogou.

- Eu sempre vou te amar, Lena


End file.
